Golden Isn't Made Of Gold
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Un OS court avant de reprendre "AfterManson". Lisez ça, j'ai pas d'idée de description.


**Hello à tous, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez)**

 **Comme pause à** _ **AfterManson**_ **(qui a dépassé les 110 vues, merci à tous !) et pour reprendre tranquillement après une pause qui commençait à se faire longue, voici ce petit OS qui va faire intervenir des gens auxquels on ne pense pas assez dans le fandom Web Shows.**

 **Parce que Suricate, OK, ils ont eu leurs fanfics… mais les autres membres de Golden Moustache, qui y pense ? Essayons de réparer cette injustice avec Jacket et Cyborg Noodle ! (ouais, sont trop serviables, ces gars !)**

Jacket et Cyborg Noodle, un beau jour où il pleuvait, où les autres habitants de leur QG parisien avaient tous quelque chose à foutre (sauf eux) et où ils avaient tout de même envie de voir du monde, étaient assis… vautrés… étaient en train de se faire chier en poireautant comme deux cons dans la salle d'attente des locaux d'une certaine bande d'humoristes aux moustaches dorées. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne les avaient pas vus et ça leur avait un peu manqué. Enfin… sûrement qu'eux, ça n'avait pas dû leur manquer, vu que ça faisait 10 minutes que les deux étaient là et que PERSONNE n'était venu voir dans la salle d'attente s'il y avait des gens.

Et s'il y avait une chose que le couple n'appréciait pas, c'était bien qu'on les fasse attendre longtemps. Ce qui les poussa à quitter la salle pour se rendre directement vers une autre salle : celle où les auteurs écrivaient leurs sketchs. Salle qui n'était accessible qu'après avoir monté deux putain d'étages. Ce qui fait qu'une fois arrivés, ils purent constater plusieurs choses :

1\. Après toutes ces années, ils n'avaient toujours pas pensé à fermer la porte de leur salle de réunion. Alors même qu'ils savent très bien que ça donne l'occasion à nos 2 dangers publics bien-aimés d'entrer et foutre le souk. Surtout que les Golden venaient de recevoir les dernières 720 plaintes pour tapage nocturne et destruction de biens publics le mois dernier (il faut dire que lors de leur dernière beuverie commune, l'écrivain à lunettes et FloBer s'étaient particulièrement distingués en greffant des engins laser sur des sexes de cerfs…), très exactement.

2\. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de parler tous en même temps. Et sans chuchoter (ce qui a permis de récolter de croustillantes anecdotes « pour soirées entre potes »).

3\. Les gens qui faisaient patienter dans la salle d'attente étaient clairement des putain d'incompétents. Sérieux, personne dans cette salle ne semblait avoir été prévenu de l'arrivée des deux. Certes, il y avait des moments où il fallait ne pas les laisser entrer. Sérieux, même Francis n'avait pas été prévenu ! Fallait vraiment qu'ils revoient un peu leur service ou des trucs comme ça.

« Bon, les gens, on vous laisse parler de tout et de rien ou on peut entrer ? »

Immédiatement, la petite troupe d'hommes et de femmes sursauta et s'ensuivit 5 secondes de bordel où ils tentèrent des trucs que l'écrivain et l'androïde ne purent pas voir avant que l'autoproclamé porte-parole du groupe, qui était accessoirement le plus vieux, à savoir Adrien Ménielle, ne se décide à prendre la parole.

« Ah, salut, mec… désolé, on savait pas que tu passais. »

« Ouais, s'empressa de renchérir Carlito. On pensait que vous alliez venir le 1er avril. C'est toujours là que vous faites les blagues les plus merdiques. »

« On t'emmerde cordialement. »

« Ouais bon, quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Adrien, on parlait de choses et d'autres. Café ? »

Jacket et Cyborg acceptèrent et, une fois les précieux breuvages servis, s'installèrent sur des chaises n'ayant pas été prises.

« Merci, mec. Alors, vous étiez en train de regarder des pages sur FanFiction ? Et inutile de nier, vous parliez tellement pas discrètement qu'on a pu tout entendre. »

Un silence s'ensuivit.

« Ben, c'est vrai, on va pas le cacher. C'est Lucien qui avait « émis » ça en premier… »

« Cafteur. »

« Mais ouais, quand on voit, Squeezie a des écrits sur lui sur ce site, Fanta et Bob y sont depuis longtemps, LinksTheSun aussi, Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel, on en parle même plus… »

« Ouais, en fait, parmi vous, y'a que Suricate qui fait rêver les foules, conclut Jacket en rigolant légèrement.

« Mh. »

« Attends, s'interrogea Cyborg. Genre, il n'y a que Suricate qui a eu droit à ses fanfics ? Pourtant, je veux dire… y'a pas mal de duos qui sont devenus presque indissociables et vous n'avez même pas eu de ships dessus ? »

« Non, se contenta de lui répondre son amant.

« Même pas des gens du forum 15-18 de JVC qui ont repris _L'Ecole de la Pornographie_ ? Pourtant, ça aurait pu leur donner des idées. Même si le résultat aurait été quand même merdique, par rapport à l'orthographe… »

« Même pas. »

« Eh ben, putain, vous ne faites définitivement rêver personne !, lâcha Cyborg en rigolant.

« Hé, frangin, répondit Francis, toi et ta copine, vous êtes juste venus pour vous foutre de nos gueules ou pour autre chose ? »

« On t'emmerde, s'exclama Cyborg.

« Chérie, voyons…, lui chuchota à l'oreille l'écrivain cosmique avant de se retourner vers le petit groupe. Alors, nous étions venus initialement pour taper la discute mais comme il y a un sujet qui semble vous préoccuper, nous pourrions peut-être… »

« WOH, WOH, WOH !, lâcha Greg Romano. Je crois qu'on a tous compris. Donc, c'est bon. »

« Oh allez, ne me dites pas que le tournage du film a été un enfer pour vous ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont on veut parler, intervint Aude Gogny-Goubert. En fait, quand vous nous faites une proposition, ça se finit toujours de 2 façons : soit le cerveau défoncé, soit les fesses douloureuses. »

« Euh… on ne passe pas tout notre temps au lit ou occupés à manigancer des trucs. »

« Non, ça, c'est vrai, s'exclama Julien Josselin.

« Ah ! »

« Vous ne passez que 5 % de votre temps à agir comme des gens normaux. »

« ON T'EMMERDE ! »

Tout le monde (sauf nos deux joyeux démiurges) se mit à rire, tandis que le couple tourna les talons. Sûrement qu'ils ne sauraient pas leur proposition, mais pour cette journée, les Golden méritaient bien un instant de tranquillité pour écrire leurs sketchs…

 **Et voili voilou !**

 **Même si cet OS a une fin un petit peu courte, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et, les vacances aidant, je me remets activement à l'écriture d'** _ **AfterManson**_ **! En attendant, pour les petits mots gentils ou les questions, laissez des reviews et je vous retrouve très bientôt !**

 **Tshaw !**


End file.
